buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Dragon
]] "Legend Dragon" (レジェンドラゴン Rejendoragon) is an attribute currently unique to Legend World. Its cards appear to be based and themed of ancient Egyptian mythology. Sets Containing cards *S Trial Deck 2: Legend of Double Horus *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon *S Climax Booster 3: Ultimate Unite *Promo Cards Playstyle Legend Dragons are in synergy with the keyword called Double Buddy, which allows 2 different buddy monsters to be placed in your buddy zone. These Buddy monsters are strongest when buddy called simultaneously and are stronger with a King card on the field, so other Legend Dragons devote themselves to support these Legend Dragons through effects like card searching, resource gaining and even restanding the cards in the Buddy Zone allowing more than 1 buddy call per game. Furthurmore, the monsters with Double Buddy are unique as they are also Dragods, allowing them to be played in other worlds as well. Another unique strategy is that they involve swarming your field quickly with size 1 or size 0 monsters while still maintaining enough resources for you to survive, enabling a pressure-based deck in nature. Currently, there are no size 2 Legend Dragons and their size 3 monsters often have their size reduced, maintaining high-powered attacks as well as the size limit. They also have a tendency to use Legend World's classic discarding as a cost for their cards and effects, with the cards often activating their effects when discarded to ensure they were discarded without losing anything. In S Booster Set 6: Soaring Superior Deity Dragon, the Triple Buddy ability gets introduced, vastly strengthening the Legend Dragon's buddy supporting abilities. List of Cards Legend World Items *Bracelet of Sehel *Bow of Doky *Future Force, "DGX" *Sceptre of Midan *Seat of Absolute, Hieratic Throne *Staff of Mathaf *Sword of Misaha Spells *-Ancient Crest Wall- Jeu De Raan *-Inevitable Victory- Kafa Rabaaba *-Inheritance of Honor- Taara *-King's Privilege- Marik Tiya *-Mysterious Protection- Maya Kadeeya *-Spirit of Thunderclap- Dam Luf *-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation *-The Grand Guidance- Kifu *-The King's Guidance- Ara Saas *-The Majestic Audience- Pharaonic Apadana *-Trustworthy Affection- Shamam *Ahraamic Red Hot *Allegiant Shield *Cardinal Dafshur *Cremaza Sith Nokima *Darghner le Bark *De Ju Mau *Fire and Ice *Frozen Circulation *Ipdal Istis *Pyramidal Peak *Revenge *Retainer Shield *Sector Collapse *Suuk Phel Aharamaat *Talla Bu Luucy Impacts *-Forbidden Light of Double Deity- Aktar Pheido *-Judgment of Ice and Flame- Da Awa Hajuma Monsters Size 0 *Bottle Dweller, Smasma *Junior Long-spear Warrior, Liim *Waterside Shimmer, Karkade *Wyrmling of The Rocks, Risha Size 1 *Ancient Lion Dragon, Saqqara *Breeze Bearer, Garaig *Dancing Dragon under the Moon, Maal Gilgis *Messenger of Desert, Bacos Menimule *Devoted Scholar of Hermetics, Kiamya *Devotee of the Dead, Alamgar *Devoting Mummy Maker, Jutha Laash *Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Giant-Axe Warrior, Hof *Heavy Shield of Adjuvancy, Qalxan *Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Legendary Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Legendary Ice Deity, Freeza Horus *Legendary Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" *Man Dragon Shield, Philome *Warrior of Night Watch, Dab Gilla *One Wing of the King, Magma Horus *One Wing of the King, Freeza Horus *Reinforcing Swordsman, Sheif *Serf of Decoration, Alla Al *Starry Night Enchanter, Duric *Thunder Deity, Voltic Ra *Unfettering Vassal, Ishtar *Wandering Merchant, Otta *Warrior of Zeal, Terias Size 3 *Great Foreseighter Shanuseiya *Grand Sage, Ilanral *Great Strategist on the Eve of Critical Battle, Balga Da Garuda *High Priest of Harvest, Mosone *Priest of Chelicera, Zuu Zile Samine Dual Cards Spells *Revenge List of Support Cards Items *Bracelet of Sehel *Future Force, "DGX" *Staff of Mathaf *Seat of Absolute, Hieratic throne *Sceptre of Midan Spells *-Ancient Crest Wall- Jeu De Raan *-Inevitable Victory- Kada Rabaaba *-Spirit of Thunderclap- Dam Luf *-The Arcane Crown- Al Coronation *-The Grand Guidance- Kifu *-The King's Guidance- Ara Saas *-The Majestic Audience- Pharaonic Apadana *-Trustworthy Affection- Shamam *Ahraamic Red Hot *Cardinal Dafshur *De Ju Mau *Allegiant Shield *Cremaza Sith Nokima *Darghner le Bark *Frozen Circulation *Ipdal Istis *Retainer Shield *Sector Collapse *Suuk Phel Aharamaat *Talla Bu Luucy Monsters Size 0 *Junior Long-spear Warrior, Liim *Bottle Dweller, Smasma *Waterside Shimmer, Karkade Size 1 *Ancient Lion Dragon, Saqqara *Breeze Bearer, Garaig *Dancing Dragon under the Moon, Maal Gilgis *Messenger of Desert, Bacos Menimule *Devoted Scholar of Hermetics, Kiamya *Devoting Mummy Maker, Jutha Laash *Heavy Shield of Adjuvancy, Qalxan *Man Dragon Shield, Philome *Warrior of Night Watch, Dab Gilla *Starry Night Enchanter, Duric *Unfettering Vassal, Ishtar *Reinforcing Swordsman, Sheif *Warrior of Zeal, Terias *Wandering Merchant, Otta Category:Legend Dragon